User talk:Babadingldoo
Air Time I got 10.05s by not using any edge-hanging glitch. There is a series of jumps you can do with a fast vehicle to get 10.05s and I have had 10+ seconds in an online game. So, that edit needs to be changed =) :If you're talking about about the Southbay --> Naval Yard jumps, they only count as online Air Time. KonigCCX 01:24, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Does it? Didn't realize they were different stats. :::If they weren't different stats, my record would be much higher, as you can tell by the photo I took in my user page. But since they aren't, the air time record says 10.05s. Did you think in the clan records that all 3 of us just happen to get exactly that same score? Babadingldoo 03:12, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::::No, I knew it was capped. I just assumed none of us did any glitches online. I thought the 10.05s was Southbay -> end of Manners. ::::: Just out of intrest how'd you do a screen shot you show airtime and what not? do I just take a photo on my phone or something? Tank Face 19:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I used my phone. Babadingldoo 19:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Your Message (5/16/09) Yeah, you came to the clan meet pretty late, they usually only last a couple of hours. They would last longer if we had a lot more active clan members. KonigCCX 22:18, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Burning Route How do you make the burning route maps? (If you use photoshop or something posh like that, the I'm outta luck) Smudger13talk 17:16, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :'''I use Paint.net, which is like Photoshop, but free. :D Babadingldoo 17:32, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Easy to do? Smudger13talk 17:46, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Can you send me a link or sommat? Smudger13talk :::Just type paint.net into google and you'll find the download. Babadingldoo 18:30, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry to keep bothering you, but what do you do for the start and finish dots of a burning route map? Smudger13talk 18:44, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Ellipse tool → Brush Width: 2 → Size: 18x18 (Hold Shift for circle) :Oh, and by the way, whatever you're making, I'm already making all the Burning Route maps. Just giving you a heads up. :) Babadingldoo 19:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::well I was gonna do - i am doing - the Hyperion Burining Route, but you seem to be better at this paint.net melarchy, so shall I leave it to you. If so, please save it as Hyperion Route.png Smudger13talk 19:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::'''Is this one better than yours? :D Babadingldoo 20:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Slightly...:| Just joking, yeah it is, can you upload it as Hyperion Route.png please (or is it jpg?) Smudger13talk 20:07, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Why does it matter what I call it? Babadingldoo 20:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::don't worry...forget i typed anything Smudger13talk 20:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Who are you? ;) Babadingldoo 20:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Would you mind making those routes. I'll try to do some - if you want - for the couple of pages I'm planning {Hyperion/Hawker). I'll be on after school 2moz...Smudger13talk 20:41, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :"I'm already making all the Burning Route maps" Babadingldoo 21:27, 17 May 2009 (UTC) You're a Legend Nice one on the Hyperion Burning Route Image. Smudger13talk 18:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Please be a Legend "Please sir, can I have some more" Would you mind uploading the GT 2400 br map. I will kiss your metaphorical feet for ever (metaphorically) Smudger13talk 16:35, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Yet again, my friend, your maps are little Jpegs from God Smudger13talk 19:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :You mean Pngs from God? Babadingldoo 19:41, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Dam ill do the challenges for the dam, ok Smudger13talk 19:17, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Why are you telling me this? Was I going to do them? Babadingldoo 19:50, 28 May 2009 (UTC) RFA Forum:New Assistant 2009. We both thought about SilverCCX... Nominate him? Smudger13talk 16:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Online 2nd June Wanna join me and Konig on Burnout? Smudger13talk 17:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Already answered in konig's topic. Babadingldoo 17:33, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Attitude I am getting slightly upset about your general attitude towards other users. I have seen your crude harassment all over this site lately, from badgering people to calling them idiots. You can easily say what you have to say without making people feel like crap in the process. Please change your tone on this wiki. I do not wish to address this issue again. I have seen you have already been addressed by exlonox about it before. :Guess people don't like jokes around here then, eh? :) I don't try to be mean, it's just when I tell people things and they don't understand, it just peeves me off a little. :'And have you've seen Carson GT Nighthawk's posts? He's worse than me! XD :'Btw where did exlonox say that? All I see on this talkpage is me and smudger. Babadingldoo 19:38, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::You can be a douche sometimes BabaD [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 19:41, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::'This is coming from the guy who got banned from OP and is disliked at gamefaqs due to the way he treats others. :)' Babadingldoo 19:44, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey I treat idiots like crap. If you don't act stupid I'll treat you nice [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:46, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't care if they are idiots or not, everyone deserves a little respect. So, lets stop the bickering. Ya but stupidity can only go so far before you want to kill the stupid one [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :'You're even worse to people, yet I'm the one getting told to cool down. :\''' Babadingldoo 19:56, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::I was nice to everyone here. Actually one member here wasn't nice to me (not you Babad). [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 20:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::As you should have known, Bab, I haven't been here in close to a month. At least 3-4 edits I reviewed over the last month, you were downright nasty to the people you were talking to. I haven't seen many of Spoil's edits, but that's not the point. The point is, it needs to stop. ::::'Can I see those? Cause I have really bad memory and can't remember anything I said to people last month.' Babadingldoo 21:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) BR Maps Did you manage to make all the burning route maps? If not, dont worry, I was just wondering. :'I made them all like a month ago, duh. They're just sitting in my Pictures folder collecting vertual dust.' Babadingldoo 20:11, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::lol, can you upload P12 Br please. I would be grateful. :::'Done. Where's the article though?' Babadingldoo 20:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Aint made it yet ;) :::::'Well that's silly, why did you want an image for something that doesn't exist? :P''' Babadingldoo 21:00, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: Hmm, you say you have them all done? Go ahead and upload them already... will help greatly in your endeavor. :::::: Its a beaut. Ill maje the article when i get my arse in gear Internetometer I gave you an internet. Be sure to return the favour. (Find the link at my Burnopedia userpage). Thanks, :What is it? Seems like a sure fire way to pollute your computer with viruses <_< [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 23:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Not if you have a sufficient firewall. :::So that's a yes that it sends out mass amounts of viruses [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] ::::No, it's not. It's an "I don't know, I have a firewall." :::::'Why would it harm your computer? It's just a silly popularity meter. The creator would have nothing to gain from putting viruses on his site. It would actually harm him for less people would go there. And exlonox, you can't ask people to give you internets, it goes against the rules. They have to want to. Not that I don't want to, just saying in the future don't. :P Babadingldoo 01:48, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Comparison LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 20:11, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :JPG looks better [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 20:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::'Looks like you saved the jpg as a png, instead of saving it as png in the first place. I can see the exact same smudges from the first in the second. Babadingldoo 20:27, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::1) I opened the xcf file and saved it as an png 2) I added the png to a new image next to the jpeg. 3) I saved it as a jpeg because they keep the quality. Now it's either that your screen resolution is too low or you have cataracts LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 20:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::1) What is a xcf file? ::::'2) What are you using to save the images? Babadingldoo 21:10, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::1)GIMP save file 2)GIMP LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk]] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 21:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, that's weird, so when GIMP saves it as jpg it get's fuzzy, and when it saves it as png it gets blurry. When I use Paint.net and save it as png neither of those things happen. If only there was a way I could get the original picture before it was saved as an image file. Babadingldoo 21:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) If only there was some way I could get my hands on your neck and lecture you on the finer points of the differences between jpeg and png for a peice of software that is a better freebie than Paint.net LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'''talk]] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 22:00, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Unnecessary attitude is unnecessary. I'm just trying to figure out why the image quality is dropping, and you give me strangles and cataracts. :'I took a screen pic of the recent edits page and saved it in jpg and png. Look at the png: http://i25.tinypic.com/166gdc.png Looks just like the real thing. Now look at jpg: http://i27.tinypic.com/110bymr.jpg The letters become less crisp and darker. :'I don't know why GIMP causes blur for png, but it doesn't happen for me. Maybe it's because BP has more quality than a website, but I don't own it on the PC, so I can't test it. Babadingldoo 23:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Because png uses mathmatic equations to remember vectors ie straight lines while jpeg is for rasters ie photgraphs. Thats why the images of cars are jpegs while things like the logo and stat circles are pngs. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'''talk]] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 23:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah just use bitmaps. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 23:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::png and jpeg are bitmap image extensions LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] [[PCPD|'PCPD']] 23:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) PSN friendship You still haven't accepted my friend request... Any reason as to why not? :'Cause I still don't really know the reason you want to be friends. Babadingldoo 17:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::?' that's an odd reason... because we're in the same clan? Ah whatever do as you wish! :::'It's just I have to choose my friends wisely. Almost everytime I go online, I get a friend request. If I accepted all of them, I'd be full by now. I also delete friends that haven't played in a month, so I can have room for all the new requests. I'm fine with adding you, it's just I don't like adding people who don't give a reason and just want friends for the sake of having them on their list. Babadingldoo 18:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::but you know, if I were the kind of person you are talking about, I would be full of friends as well! Because there are plenty of gamers like that, only I'm not that kind of player and I understand what you are saying. I cannot force you to add me, and it would be akward for me to actually ask you to accept my request, but seeing as we are a Clan, that we play Burnout Paradise relatively often and we might have other games in common, then I think you can consider adding me. But then again, it's your call! :::::Dont add "mitchys". he's so annoying that he always send an invite. OveReAction 04:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Mic Don't you have a mic? I remember you cursing at me one day on BP. [[User:Spoil-t|'''Spoil]][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 22:07, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :'Broke long time ago. Brother ran over the cord with the vacuum. :( Babadingldoo 22:10, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Well run your brother over with a vacuum. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 00:52, September 6, 2009 (UTC) kitties Better? :'Yea, sorry about putting the wrong category in those, the originals had them so I just did the same. Babadingldoo 23:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) FV The template works fine now, if you wish it to be at the same size as other userboxes, then just type size = 44px User:Namdamyo has a working example on his page, so go check it out!